Movin' On Up (Elena of Avalor)
"Movin' On Up" is the forty-sixth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on February 16, 2019 and is the twenty-first episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Mateo is taking notes out of a book he's reading. Suddenly, the book vanishes before reappearing again, to Mateo's confusion. Out in the hallway, it is revealed that Elena is using her Scepter to make this happen. After catching her redhanded, Esteban tells her that what she's doing is immature, impudent, and impolite before telling her to do the chair next. After doing so, Elena and Esteban come in and reveal Elena's joke. After Esteban leaves, Elena asks Mateo if he's pulling another long night. Mateo is horrified that it's night, as he promised his mother he wouldn't get home late again. He also voices that he wishes he didn't live so far away. Elena tells Mateo he doesn't have to and shows him the Royal Wizard's Quarters. Mateo is overjoyed at first until he remembers his mother and how she might not be ready for him to move out. Elena assures him she'll understand, as she just wants what's best for him. At Mateo's house, Rafa is making dinner when Mateo comes in. After Rafa is done fussing over him, Mateo tells his mother about Elena's offer. Rafa is overjoyed that her son will be living in the palace. The next day, Elena comes to pick Mateo up. Mateo tells her his mother is okay with him living at the palace. Suddenly, Rafa comes out and thanks Elena for inviting her and Mateo to live at the palace. Elena is confused and Mateo tries to explain that Elena only invited him to live in the palace but Rafa is too focused on packing to listen. Elena asks Mateo, "You didn't tell her?" to which Mateo states he tried. The trio arrives at Avalor Palace. Rafa bursts out of the coach first and dumps all the luggage on Armando with orders for him to carry it to the Royal Wizard's Quarters. Elena tells Mateo, "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to tell her." Mateo is reluctant to tell Rafa since she's so happy, to which Elena reminds him that the point of him moving into Avalor Palace is so he can be his own wizard, so Mateo agrees to tell her. In the Royal Wizard's Quarters, Rafa ends up embarrassing her son by showing Elena Mateo's baby stuff. Armando comes in with the luggage and tells Mateo that Olivia has arrived for Wizard Lessons. Mateo tells Elena that he'll tell his mother after class, and leaves for his workshop. In Mateo's workshop, Mateo is showing Olivia The Creature Compendium, a book filled with real live creatures that were sealed inside the book by Alacazar. Suddenly, Rafa comes in and offers up snacks, to Mateo's chagrin. Rafa tells Olivia that Mateo gets cranky when he's hungry. Elena comes in and Mateo tells her that his mother is driving him nuts. Elena offers Rafa a tour of the palace, to which Rafa agrees. After they leave, Mateo takes the nuts from Olivia, who states, "Your mom's right: You do get cranky when you're hungry." Meanwhile, Elena is giving Rafa a tour of the palace. Suddenly, Armando comes up and presents Elena with a long list of things she needs to do. After Elena leaves, Rafa goes around the palace and makes a lot of changes that drive the Royal Chef, Armando, and Chancellor Esteban crazy. The trio complain to Elena, who tells Mateo that it's time he talked to his mother. Mateo finds his mother in his workshop. He tells her what the point of his move is, but she refuses to leave, as she insists on treating her son like a baby. Suddenly, it's discovered that Rafa spilled a potion on the Compendium by mistake and released the Kupi-Kupi, a creature that makes people run backwards. After Mateo finally stops the Kupi-Kupi and reseals it in the Compendium, Rafa apologizes to her son for babying him and accepts the fact that he's ready to be his own man. Rafa moves back out. However, she leaves her plant behind, much to Esteban's chagrin. Esteban gets rid of the plant by dropping it out the window. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Ana Ortiz as Rafa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Joe Nunez as Armando *Kitana Turnbull as Olivia *Dee Bradley Baker as Kupi-Kupi Songs *Never Get Away Trivia *'''Moral: '''It's always best to let your offspring make their own choices instead of overbearing them. *The Brazilian Curupira myth was the inspiration for the Kupi-Kupi. According to Craig Gerber, it was tricky designing and modeling a character with his feet turned backwards. International Premieres *July 6, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Movin' On Up 4.jpg Movin' On Up 1.jpg Movin' On Up 5.jpg Movin' On Up 2.jpg Movin' On Up 3.jpg|A picture of Rafa and toddler Mateo Movin' On Up 6.jpg References Category:Elena of Avalor episodes